


A Model Problem

by virus21



Category: Superboy (Comics), Supergirl (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Post-Crisis Linda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 15:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19336978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virus21/pseuds/virus21
Summary: The model that Linda was using for her sculpting class is sick. This looks like a job for Superboy. Unfortunately, it's the type of modelling that one thinks of when it comes to art.





	A Model Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fic.

A Model Problem

 

Disclaimer: DC owns them.

 

“Dammit! I can't believe this” was the sound coming from the art department of Leesburg Community College. The source, one Linda Danvers AKA one of the women known as Supergirl. “I guess I could just have everyone sculpt something else”.

“Hey Lin, what's with the soar disposition”? 

Linda turned to see it was her current boyfriend Conner Kent, known by the world as Superboy. “Well Conner, I have a sculpting class I have to teach and my regular model is sick with the flu. I don't have time to find another person to do it. The class is in two hours”. It didn't take long for Conner to think of the obvious “Well why don't I model for the class”? 

Linda quickly shook her head in disagreement “Uhh, no way. This as nude modeling thing”. “Wait, thought that it was mostly paintings that had that”. “Sculptors do it too” Linda explained “And I am a little bit against my boyfriend stripping nude in front of people I see everyday”. 

Conner chuckled at the fact that his girlfriend didn't want to embarrassed by his 'shame' being out in the open, but she was in kind of a spot “Oh come on now, it won't be so bad. Besides, them seeing what you get everyday might get you a few thumbs up”.

Linda half smirked, half cringed at Conner's words “It not just that. Lets just say that one of the students has less than artistic reasons for this class. Last time I had a nude model, she wanted to, well mold a part of him. And I can only assume it was for less than artistic reasons.” 

“Oh god, that's hilarious” Conner was trying to speaking while laughing his head off “I can assure you, that I only want you to be molding that particular part of me”. Linda was less than enthusiastic, but she was in a spot “Ok fine. Just make sure you take this seriously”. 

 

Two hours past as Linda entered the classroom, the students already there with modeling clay in front of them “Ok, our model is sick today. I have found a replacement” Linda opened the door to let a robed Conner come out “This is Conner, our stand-in model. He is also my boyfriend, so try not to make a big deal of it or engage in anything unsavory. Cindy, I'm looking at you”. Conner looked at the person Linda had directed her attention to, a cute blond that Conner figure was the woman that had taken “body part” sculpting that Linda had spoken of.

Conner got on the pedestal and then stripped. He decided to take a Superman up and away pose just for fun. Cindy looked at Linda, wide-eyed “How the heck to do walk right, Miss Danvers!?” Linda lowered her head in embarrassment, her hopes to avoid such a thing now dashed “I have good endurance” Linda said, barley stopping herself from gritting her teeth in annoyance.

An hour would pass before the class would end. Most of the students being finished with their sculptor and anything remaining parts could be done without modeling, much to Linda's relief. Cindy was about to chat Conner up went she saw the massive death glare Linda was giving her and decided it would be unwise. 

After everyone left, the now robed Conner walked up to Linda, who was in the corner faceplaming “Well that wasn't so bad”. Linda was less than cheerful “Yeah, it was worse. In fact, it was one of the most embarrassing things I have done.” Conner just shook his head at how overractionary his girlfriend was being “Outside of one your students checking out the merch, it wasn't terrible. And I'm not needed tomorrow. So overall, it could have been worse”.

“I suppose. At least you're right we don't need to do this again”. 

“Well...” 

“Well what”? Linda asked, wondering what Conner was running through that somewhat childish mind of his. 

“Well I thought that we could do something with my body and someone's hands. My version doesn't need clay”. Linda's mood soften, as Conner's playful nature usually did “Well, we might still use clay”. Conner's eye brow raised in confusion at the statement “What, I'm an artist. We are both creative and perverted”.

Conner laughed as he put his arm around Linda and two walked out of the class and then the college to take up those suggestions.


End file.
